1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of preparing keratin fertilizer with an additive of humic acids in a colloid form and to keratin fertilizer with a humic acids additive.
2. The Prior Art
A fertilizer additive containing organically fixed nitrogen used for production of granulated or liquid fertilizer is described in a published patent application No PP 1539-2003 in the Slovak Republic. This additive contains a mixture of original non-adjusted cattle horns and hoofs or adjusted granular form cattle horns and hoofs with humidity up to 12% of the weight of the horns or hoofs and up to 18% of the content of the additive being organically fixed nitrogen of a protein character, while the size of granules made from cattle horns and hoofs granules varies from 0 mm to 12 mm.
The substance of a given solution is concurrently a method of production of the fertilizer additive containing organic nitrogen that is used for production of granulated or a liquid fertilizer according to which a mixture is poured into a technological container, for example into a reactor. A 100% caustic potash KOH in a mass ratio of a minimum 1:2 is added into a processed mixture and a content of a technological container is filled with 200 liters of water. The mixture can be intermixed or warmed in a lixivium bath. After the mixture is dissolved it is neutralized by the mixing in of 50 liters of 85% phosphoric acid. After the neutralization process is finished, the mixture can be enriched with other nutrients as for example with NO3, Mg, Fe, Co, B, Mn, Zn, Cu etc. At the end the solvent is mixed with water H2O up to a volume not to exceed 1,000 liters.
The amount of nitrogen in soil is the most important factor from the point of view of plant nutrition even though the presence of phosphorus and sulfur has a positive effect to plant nutrition too. The Nitrogen is organically bound in a soil and therefore it loosens gradually into the soil. It changes primarily to ammoniac form (NH4)+ by the decomposition of albumin substances and by another oxidation it transforms to the nitrate form (NO3).
Fertilizers produced so far usually have a low amount of nutrients. The nitrogen is present in a nitrate form and to a less significant extent also in an ammoniac form. Amidic nitrogen functions less necrotically to a plant tissue when it is not applied directly to a root. In a combination with other nitrogen forms the amidic nitrogen allows for better exploitability of this nutritive by plants.
A method for a production of compost according to the Hungarian Patent No. 205 336A is known as well. This Patent describes a production method with a high amount of organic substances with a stimulative and alternative melioration effect with use of an additive containing keratin and swine dung. The production process itself is a separation of liquid swine dung with help of a phase separation into two parts—a solid part and a liquid part. The solid part of dung is mixed with substances including keratin, hair, or horns. The basic material, originating from this process, contains 5-50% of keratin substance. The basic material is mixed with 2-8% of hydrant lime, 5-10% of algin, 5-10% of riolit-tufa or sand stone and 10-20% of peat. Acquired mixture, taking into account its total weight, is homogenized with a mixing in of 10% of keratin additive. Such well mixed compost is then formed into pits. The humidity of a pit up to 65-80% is secured with a help of a liquid that contains 5-20% of dissolved keratin. Such a pit is interblended after an expiry time of 1-2 months.
According to a Hungarian patent No. 205 739A a basic substance for slowly degrading bio-fertilizer enriched with trace elements and with high amount of organic substances using keratin is known as well. The production process is as follows: substances containing keratin are intermixed with hydrate of lime, and then during a permanent mixing in an autoclave they undergo a process of a heat treatment under concomitant pressure change. A hot mass is filtered and filled in tanks. The mass produced is intended for bio-fertilizer and is supplemented by trace elements as needed.
These mentioned fertilizers with keratin additive are technologically demanding and are time-consuming by requiring a certain amount of time before realization and the heat treatment used increases the costs for its development.